Gill
This article is about the character from ''Finding Nemo. For the villain in Kim Possible, see Gil Moss. For the Cars character, see Gil. Gill is a Moorish Idol, and the secondary tritagonist of Finding Nemo, and will return minorly in Finding Dory, ''the sequel to the film. He is the leader of the Tank Gang. He is voiced by Willem Dafoe. ''Finding Nemo Gill's only dream is to escape from the tank. He had made several escape attempts, but the first time, he landed on dental tools, giving him severe scars on his right side, and destroying his right fin. His appearance is modeled after the voice actor who does his voice, especially the coloring around his mouth to show the deep wrinkles that Dafoe has on his face. He is the leader of the fish living inside the dentist Philip Sherman's office fish tank called the Tank Gang. Unlike the other Tank Gang members, Gill had a neutral reaction to Nemo's entrance. He also told Nemo to swim out of the tube he was stuck in without anyone's help. Learning that because Nemo is a young boy who can fit through small tubes, Gill immediately ordered him to use a pebble to stop the aquarium filter. With the filter sabotaged, he knew the dentist will put the fish in bags and they will have the opportunity to return to the ocean. Eventually, Gill helps Nemo escape the office by jumping onto the dentist's mirror to catapult the clownfish into the air so that he lands into a sink leading to a drain, which leads to the ocean. After Dr. Sherman puts Gill back into the tank, the Tank Gang congratulates him on finally succeeding in helping Nemo return to the ocean. At the end of the film, Gill and the other Tank Gang members manage to escape from Dr. Sherman's office. Since Dr. Sherman's new AquaScum 2003 has broken, he has to take his fish out, put them in bags, and clean the tank himself, and while he complains to Barbara about the device breaking when it has a lifetime guarantee, Gill and the others make their way out of the office. They are seen having crossed the street and jumped into the ocean to their freedom. ''Finding Dory'' Gill is set to return in the upcoming sequel Finding Dory. Trivia *Gill's voice, as Dafoe said, is based on the character Earl Copen, whom he plays in the movie "Animal Factory." *His mannerisms are quite similar to Doc Hudson from Cars. *Gill's species, Moorish Idols, are notoriously difficult to keep in captivity due to their diet and mannerisms. This may be an interesting way to show Gill's deep desire for escape from the aquarium and into the ocean. In addition, Gill was pressuring Nemo to follow his challenging orders on his escape plan. Gallery Gill-FN.png 1000px-Gill-FindingNemo3D.jpg clipnemo2.gif|Gill Gill with Nemo.jpg Gill 1.jpg Gill Figurine.jpg Gill Pin.jpg September12th.png|Gill in Disneystrology book Finding Nemo Snowglobe.jpeg Finding Nemo Snowglobe 2.jpeg Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Sea animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Fish Category:Pixar characters Category:Pets Category:Wise Characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Finding Dory characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters